


Relax

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the hot tub, things get a little less confusing, and Dream and George forget what they're supposed to mean to each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 603
Collections: anonymous





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by that thing dream said on stream. you know what i'm talking about.
> 
> do you pine after your best friend? idk, dream sure does tho

Dream wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up in this position, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. George had come to visit about a week prior, an early Christmas present for them both, and from the moment he’d stepped foot off the plane and into Dream’s arms, they’d been set down a path, irreversible and unrelenting. Best friends, lovers, whatever, it didn’t matter right now. One way or another, George was currently on his lap, in his hot tub, and he looked absolutely irresistible. 

Dream took a drink of his beer, resting precariously on the edge of the hot tub. George looked at him, taking small sips of his Whiteclaw, smiling coquettishly.

“I’ll never understand how you drink that swill.”

“Ha! Well, I'll admit this isn't the best quality, but I’ll have to take you to somewhere they sell nice craft beer.”

“Oh, really? And you think I’ll enjoy it?”

“I think I know a lot of places you’d enjoy.”

“Tell me about the places you want to take me.”

Dream breathed deeply and ran his hands up and down George’s sides, steam curling through his fingers. He’d never had said this without alcohol running through his veins, but the combination of liquid courage and the strange atmosphere they’d fallen into was intoxicating, and Dream felt braver than ever before.

“Places I want to take you...” Dream hummed thoughtfully. “Well, here’s nice,” He gestured around with a hand as steam rose into the cold winter air. “Maybe the backseat of my car, though that might be a little cramped.” He tapped his finger on his chin, biting at his bottom lip.

“Or maybe on the island in the kitchen, I’ve thought about that before. The shower, of course, it’s big enough for both of us. My bed, obviously.” 

George flushed heavily, mouth agape in surprise.

“Th-that’s not what I meant, and you know it.” He spluttered.

“Do I?” Dream felt George’s thighs tremble where he sat atop Dream’s lap. “Come on, baby, don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

George looked pointedly away.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Dream slid his hands under the hot water to the tops of George’s thighs, massaging at the taut muscle with his thumbs.

George moaned softly, his eyes dark and intense when he finally met Dream’s gaze. How lucky Dream must be to have something so pretty on his lap, something so desirable. Dream stared for a while, entranced by the way George’s skin glittered with water droplets, clinging to his pale skin and shining in the moonlight. His face, open and honest, the heat of the hot tub and whatever was happening between them painted clearly in pink on his cheeks.

“I have.”

“W-what?”

“Thought about it. I’ve thought about...us.”

“Yeah?” Dream felt winded.

“I wondered how you would feel up close. And if you would like how I felt too. I thought about you taking control and letting you do anything you wanted to me.” George looked down, fingers splashing lightly at the surface of the water. “I thought...I thought about you leaving marks on me. Bruises in the shape of your fingers and teeth. Showing the world who I belong to. I-want...I just...I don’t know.”

Dream had forgotten how to breathe altogether. George looked bashful, his hair hanging in his face as water dripped off the strands and down his spine.

”George…” Dream pulled their bodies flush together in one smooth movement, George letting out a small gasp of surprise. ”George.”

”Dream.” George whispered back.

”Clay. Please.”

George leaned forward and smashed their lips together, teeth clacking a little awkwardly at first before George opened his mouth a bit, allowing Dream to slip his tongue in. It was hot and messy, and George couldn’t help but let out breathy moans the entire time, Dream clutching onto his hips roughly. They parted for air, George’s lips reddened along with the rest of him, his pale chest heaving as Dream sat back and watched him.

“What do you want, baby?” 

“I want _you_.”

Dream swallowed and ran a hand through George’s hair, lightly tugging on the ends. George’s mouth fell open, and his eyes rolled back in his head, and Dream felt like he might just die right there, with the prettiest thing he’d ever seen perched salaciously on his lap. He’d never felt this brave and terrified at the same time.

“I can’t-I want this to be good for you.” Dream murmured, his voice low and slightly strained.

“ _Please_ ,” George whined, rocking his hips against Dreams.

“Yes. _Yes_ , whatever you want.” Dream’s voice hitched as George continued to grind against his crotch, separated only by their swimming trunks. “Fuck- _George_.”

He tightened his grip on George’s hair; the other hand placed possessively on his hip. 

“Look at me.”

George did, dark eyes obediently jutting up to meet green. He licked his lips innocently, and Dream twitched in his pants. He again pulled at George’s hair, forcing the smaller’s chin up towards the sky, tilting his head til their lips ghosted against each other. 

“ _Clay_.” George moaned, his eyes shutting in pleasure as Dream ground back into him. Dream could’ve melted right there, into the steaming hot water.

“Where-where do you want to do this.” Dream said hoarsely.

“I don’t care.”

Dream’s breath stuck in his throat as George’s eyes opened again, his pupils blown wide. He leaned forward and kissed the side of George's throat, eliciting soft whines into the night. Quickly, he wrapped the bottom of George’s thighs with his hands, shifting until George’s legs were wrapped around his torso.

He stood up, one hand on George’s bottom, the other still buried in his hair as water sluiced off of their bodies.

Carefully, he stepped out of the hot tub, onto the deck and made his way towards the back door, before George made a small noise of confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re gonna get your floor all wet.”

Dream grinned, his teeth flashing in the light as he pressed their faces together.

“I don’t care.” 

George’s eyes widened, his words thrown back at him unexpectedly.

Dream set his lips against George’s and kissed him, quick and chaste, starkly different from the hungry kiss they shared earlier. He pulled back, and George rested his head in the crook of Dream's neck. Dream turned his head and pushed his nose into George’s dripping hair, quickly growing colder in the winter night. With the pleasant duty of carrying one he held so dear, Dream opened the backdoor and stepped into the house. It smelled faintly of apples and spice, likely from some silly little timed air freshener he’d gotten and promptly forgotten about.

His footsteps faltered slightly when he felt George’s heated breath on the sensitive skin of his neck, swiftly followed by teeth, scraping lightly at his carotid. Dream groaned and squeezed the handfuls of flesh that he could reach.

“Dre-Clay, _please_.”George’s whines pitched up, “Please, I need you.”

Dream’s chest ached with want, and as fast as he could manage, he moved through his house, dripping chlorine with each step. The open door of his bedroom beckoned to him, only a few paces away, and yet, with the desperate little noises George was letting out into Dream’s ear, it felt miles away. Half running-half stumbling through the threshold, Dream threw George onto the bed, swiftly locating towels folded in a basket in the corner. He ran one over his chest, drying whatever water remained before darting over to where George lay shivering.

“Cold, baby?”

George nodded hesitantly.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll keep you warm.”

George whimpered, grabbing at Dream’s shoulders, trying to pull him down, but he resisted the smaller man’s ministrations, instead taking the towel and patting George down carefully, rubbing through his hair, over his chest, stopping at his hips. Dream thumbed the waistline of George’s shorts, taking one of his shaking thighs in his hand, pressing it to his lips. His other hand slipped down George’s shorts, slowly tugging them down as Dream looked up to him through hungry eyes. 

“Okay?” Dream questioned softly.

“Yes.” George already sounded utterly wrecked, his slim chest heaving with his labored breathing. Dream, emboldened by the blatant desire on George’s face, slid the blue shorts off, exposing his pale hip bones, and began layering open-mouthed kisses to George’s inner thighs. He bit down on the soft flesh, littering marks all over, his pale skin bruising easily.

“So perfect, baby. So perfect and pretty for me.”

“S-stop teasing.”

Dream laughed against George’s skin.

“Sorry, babe. Am I going too slow for you?”

“It-it _hurts_ , Clay. Please.” George huffed.

“Mmm, hurts?” Dream leaned forward and licked at George’s reddened tip. George arched his back in pleasure, keening loudly. “Oh...I see.”

“God just-just fuck me already.”

Dream’s voice dropped several octaves as a tight, hot ball formed in his stomach.

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

He stood, shaky, and went to the nightstand by the side of the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out lube and a condom. He held the latter up quizzically to George, who shook his head in response.

“I-I’m clean. I wanna _feel_ you.”

Dream balked, his mouth falling open slightly as he dropped the condom back into the drawer, crawling back to sit between George’s thighs. He popped the cap of the lube open, lathering his fingers in the thick, clear liquid. He pulled George closer, propping his knees up, spreading his long legs wide open. George flushed and tried to close them, but Dream pushed them back apart the moment they tried to shut.

“No, no, no, none of that.”

With a last kiss pressed to the back of George’s knee, Dream began circling his fingers around George’s fluttering hole. George keened, pushing back at them whorishly until Dream finally slipped one inside of him. Slowly and carefully, waiting for George to adjust, Dream began to move it around.  
George whimpered lewdly, tightening around the digit as it thrust in and out of him. 

“Relax, George, I’ve got you.”

When George began to grind down against it, Dream knew he was ready for another and pushed a second finger inside him. George’s eyes fell shut as Dream pushed into him, searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves. Dream could tell when he found it by the long whine George let out, his thighs shaking. He pushed another finger in, stroking over it roughly as George cried out. 

“I’m ready, Clay, please, _please-_ ”

Dream pulled his shorts down and positioned himself quickly, just as impatient and needy as George. The thick, blunt head of his cock pressed insistently at George’s hole, begging to be enveloped by that tight, warm heat. He pushed in slowly, letting George’s face be his guide. George whined, eyes rolling back in his head as he braced his hands on Dream’s shoulders, short nails biting into his skin.  
“G-go, please, mmm-” George gasped.

Dream began to shallowly thrust into his body, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to George’s nose and cheeks. 

“What a good little boy, hm? So good, baby.”

George gasped and grabbed Dream’s face with both his hands, pressing their faces together in a bruising kiss.

Dream picked George’s hips up a bit, each thrust now brushing past his prostate, blissful friction clouding George’s mind. George arched his back, beautiful in Dream’s hands, clawing up and down the larger man’s back. 

“C-clay, fuck, h-harder.” George’s voice grew louder and louder each passing minute, nearing the edge.

Dream complied, fucking into him mercilessly, and George just about fell apart in his arms, unable to keep himself together with the thick length pounding into him.

“Fuck! Oh my god, Clay, I can’t-” His voice cut off abruptly.

Dream ground into him, right against his prostate, and George came hard, waves of pleasure washing over him as his body went stiff, clenching around Dream. Tears poured down his face, his mouth opened in a soundless moan as he shook with the aftermaths of his climax. 

“‘S good, baby? You having fun?”

“Y-yes, b-but-” George whispered, sounding and looking completely debauched, his hair messy and his throat covered in marks. Dream didn’t stop, fucking George through his orgasm and pushing him through overstimulation.

“ _Ah_ , W-wait, stop…”

Dream groaned loudly, pressing his lips against George’s throat as his thrusts began to fall out of pattern, sloppy and rough. With a final push, Dream spilled into the writhing mess underneath him, filling him to the brim with his cum. He pulled out quickly, watching as thick drops of his cum dripped out of George onto his bedsheets, filled with pride and a strange satisfaction.

“Don’t look.” George whispered to him, voice raspy with bone deep exhaustion. Exhaustion that Dream felt too.

“Sorry.” Dream said back, quiet and kind.

He grabbed the towel they'd used earlier and wiped them both down, cleaning them of the sweat, spit, and cum that coated their bodies. He curled them both under the covers, skin on skin, a comforting warmth laying deep into their souls. 

“Clay?” George’s voice was small and far away as he drifted into sleep.

“Mhm?”

“Thank you.”

Dream smiled, pulling the smaller closer to his chest.

“Always, baby. Always.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk lmao


End file.
